La Belle Aux Sabres Dormant
by Adeyyo
Summary: Que se passerait-il si on parodiait "La Belle Au Bois Dormant", version One Piece ?


**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui je poste un nouvel OS qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est une parodie de "la Belle aux Bois Dormant" version One Piece ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est l'œuvre d'Eiichiro Oda !**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un vaste pays nommé Grand Line, un Roi et une Reine. Le Roi Franky et la Reine Robin, étaient mariés depuis des années mais n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Un beau jour, la Reine annonça au peuple qu'elle était enceinte d'un garçon. Six mois après l'annonce, le bébé naquit. Ils avaient décidé de le nommer Zoro. Le jour de sa naissance, la Reine Robin avait eu affreusement peur que son nourrisson soit atteint d'une grave maladie en voyant ses cheveux verts. Mais le Roi Franky lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car, dans sa jeunesse, lui aussi, avait les cheveux de cette couleur inhabituelle. Mais il avait décidé de justement en profiter pour se reteindre les cheveux en bleu ciel et se faire des coupes extravertis. Quelques mois après ces fameux événements, le baptême de l'enfant eu lieu. Tous les villageois y étaient attendus, ainsi que les trois fées marraines de Zoro, le Roi Chopper du pays voisin, et son fils, le prince Sanji. Quand l'ensemble des invités avait été réunit, la cérémonie avait pu commencer. Le Roi Chopper et son fils étaient venus saluer la Famille Royale de Grand Line. Sanji avait pu voir le prince aux cheveux verts, envers qui, il avait ressentit de la pitié. D'après ce dernier, Zoro ne possédait pas la classe et l'élégance de Sanji, qui n'avait que 6 ans (malgré son sourcil-en-vrille). Ensuite, les trois fées marraines sont arrivées pour faire un don chacune au bébé. La première, la fée Nami, avait fait don de force à l'enfant. Elle expliquait qu'il serait très puissant, qu'il ferait beaucoup d'exercice physique et qu'il manierait les sabres à la perfection. Venu le tour de la fée Usopp. Celle-ci avait fait don d'une puissante perception. Le nourrisson allait pouvoir entendre les sons les plus fins même dans son sommeil pour se protéger. Arriva le tour de la fée Brook. Cette dernière allait faire don d'un sens de l'orientation aiguisé à notre bébé quand toutes les chandelles du château s'éteignirent. Au centre de la salle principale commençait à apparaître une affreuse ombre noire... Quelques instants après, on arrivait à remarquer les traits du visage de Maléfique Luffy se dessiner. Elle avait apparut, munit de son chapeau de paille fétiche et de son rire atroce. Elle commençait à expliquer qu'elle était très contrariée de ne pas avoir été invitée au baptême du nouveau-né alors qu'il y avait un énorme buffet rempli de viande, et que tout le monde sait que, Luffy aimait la viande. Elle racontait aussi qu'elle tenait à faire un don à son tour au nourrisson. La fée Nami allait s'acharner sur Maléfique Luffy quand la Reine Robin la retint en lui conseillant de se détendre. La Reine, de nature très généreuse, accepta rapidement l'offre de Luffy. Maléfique Luffy brandit un sourire narquois et se mit à conter son don. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un don, mais une malédiction. Personne n'avait le droit de priver Maléfique Luffy de viande sans en payer les frais. Alors, avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, le prince Zoro se couperait le doigt et il s'endormirait dans un sommeil si profond, qu'il ne s'en réveillerait qu'avec un baiser d'amour sincère mais... À condition que ce baiser, vienne d'un homme ! Et s'il n'est pas réveillé avant ses dix-huit ans, tous le royaume sombrerait dans un sommeil éternel. Eh oui, Luffy aimait beaucoup rigoler mais aimait d'autant plus l'originalité ! Tous les villageois étaient abasourdis. Comment le Prince Zoro allait pouvoir recevoir un baiser d'amour sincère avec cette tête ? Et en plus venu d'un homme ? Et il fallait aussi que Zoro accepte ! Est-ce qu'on devra le rendre ivre ? À moins que l'on empêche le nourrisson de se couper le doigt avant son dix-huitième anniversaire... Maléfique Luffy repartit avec toute la viande du buffet laissant la Reine et le Roi SUPER triste. Mais il fallait retenir que la fée Brook n'avait pas pu faire de don à l'enfant. Même si elle voulait vraiment que Zoro est un très bon sens de l'orientation, sa sécurité passe avant tout ! Alors son don fut un peu particulier, comme Maléfique Luffy. Cette fois, c'était plus un vœux. Elle avait narré son histoire, comme un conte... Zoro allait être un homme très fort et dormeur. Hors, il saura toujours se défendre avec son don de la perception et ses sabres. Sauf qu'à l'adolescence, il se rendra compte qu'il sera attiré par les hommes et non par les culottes. Ce qui l'aidera à survivre à l'atroce malédiction de Maléfique Luffy... Toutes les personnes dans la pièce étaient répugnées (ils s'attendaient surtout à entendre le don de l'intelligence et de la beauté), sauf le Roi et la Reine qui espéraient que leur seul enfant s'en sortirait. La fée Nami était celle qui était la plus touchée. Elle ne voulait pas laisser le Roi et la Reine dans cet état. Alors, pendant des mois, elle a cherché le moyen idéal pour protéger le Prince Zoro de Luffy. Quand enfin elle l'avait trouvé, elle s'était immédiatement rendue au château pour leur en parler. Elle envisageait d'emmener le nourrisson le plus vite possible dans la forêt avec ses deux amies les fées où elle avait trouvé une chaumière abandonnée. Elle comptait élever Zoro avec ses amies jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire. Les parents de l'enfant trouvaient l'idée excellente mais leur problème, c'était de ne plus pouvoir voir leur unique enfant durant dix-huit ans ! Mais après réflexions, c'était le meilleur moyen pour eux de protéger leur bébé. Ils acceptèrent et laissèrent leur enfant entre les bras de ses trois bonnes fées marraines. Durant des années, les trois fées s'étaient occupées de l'enfant comme le leur. Elles l'ont nourris, l'ont lavé, l'ont un minimum éduqué (car ça n'avait pas été de tout repos) et maintenant, il allait avoir dix-huit ans. Les fées se préparaient à le rendre au Roi et à la Reine. Zoro avait grandi. Comme prévu, il était très puissant, savait se battre, magnait trois sabres à la perfection, avait un sens de la perception inouï et dormait beaucoup. À la grande déception de sa marraine Brook, il n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'orientation... Avant de lui expliquer d'où il venait, les fées avaient prévu de l'envoyer en balade une dernière fois pour qu'elles puissent répéter. De son côté, Maléfique Luffy avait envoyé ses hommes dans tous le pays durant ces dix-sept années pour retrouver la trace de Zoro, en vain. Plus la date d'anniversaire de "l'enfant" se rapprochait, plus Luffy s'énervait. Elle renvoya ses soldats une dernière fois à la recherche du fameux prince... Celui-ci était en train de se promener dans la forêt. Il aimait ça. Ça lui permettait de se détendre et de réfléchir. C'est ici qu'il a découvert son orientation sexuelle. Zoro n'était jamais sorti avec personne, mais quand il voyait ses trois bonnes fées marraines (qu'il avait appris à appeler tante), il savait tout de suite qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il disait que c'était son côté décalé. Il s'était assis dans un endroit verdâtre et commençait à méditer. Soudains, il entendit un cheval. Ça l'intriguait. Ici il n'y avait pas de chevaux. Juste des hiboux, des lapins et des écureuils... Notre Prince tant recherché décida d'aller voir. Il était porté par ce son. Après cinq bonnes minutes de recherche intense, il s'arrêta devant un lac où il aperçu un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux sourcils vrillés dans l'eau avec son cheval. Le sabreur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son état. L'homme du lac se leva, avec un regard noir en direction de Zoro. Ce dernier commençait déjà à engendrer une discussion. Il posait beaucoup de question au blond : comment avait-il fait pour arriver là ? D'où venait-il ? Est-ce que c'était son cheval qui l'avait conduit dans l'eau ? Et depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le "Sourcil-en-Vrille" fut quelque peu attendri en voyant tant d'importance à son égard. C'est vrai que chez lui, peu de personne le remarque. Et quand il le remarque, c'est pour le rabaisser. Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur un rocher avec Zoro le temps de se sécher. Il lui expliqua qu'il était prince et qu'il se nommait Sanji, qu'il était parti du pays voisin pour venir voir le Roi de Gand Line et qu'il c'était égaré... Les deux hommes ont eu le temps de se connaître et ont même décidé de se revoir le lendemain après-midi. Le sabreur était presque rentré en gambadant. Il était amoureux ! Ça y est ! Enfin, il avait trouvé la personne qui avait fait trembler son cœur. C'est vrai qu'il avait un sourcil vrillé mais il était quand même charmant. Mais il y avait deux soucis : Il fallait que le Prince Sanji soit aussi attiré par Zoro, et que les trois fées marraines soient d'accord. C'est pour cela qu'en rentrant, il devait les convaincre. Mais sur le chemin du retour, il avait été suivit par l'un des soldats de Maléfique Luffy qui avait tout entendu (car Zoro se raisonnait à voix haute). Quand le sabreur fut rentrer à la chaumière (sans se perdre...), il remarqua que ses trois tantes se comportaient différemment. Elles avaient l'air tout excitées à l'idée de lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Eh bien figurez-vous que les fées ont demandé à Zoro s'il aimait quelqu'un ! Pris de bonheur, le jeune homme expliqua toute son aventure aux trois femmes sans même se soucier de ce qu'elles auraient pu penser. Il fut d'autant plus choqué quand il vu la surprise, puis le bonheur sur le visage de ses marraines. Malheureusement, quand elles lui eurent raconté son passé, Zoro fut énormément troublé. Alors le prince Sanji et lui se connaissaient déjà ? Et tout le monde croit Zoro disparu ? Mais pourquoi devrait-il se cacher ? À cause de cette folle de Maléfique Luffy ? Hors de question ! Le sabreur, remonté, sortit de la chaumière disant qu'il voulait prendre l'air et avoir le temps de digérer tout ça. Il c'était mis à marcher en direction du rocher où il était précédemment quand il entendit la voix de Sanji l'appeler. Il était extrêmement étonné. Zoro aussi l'appelait, le cherchait du regard... Mais en vain. Il n'y avait personne. Il continuait à répondre à la voix de Sanji tout en espérant pouvoir le voir. Mais à la place, il reçu un lourd coup sur la tête et sombra dans un sommeil profond. A son réveil, il était enfermé dans un donjon. Subitement, Maléfique Luffy apparut devant le détenu. Elle lui expliqua qui elle était et Zoro lui lança toutes sortes d'injures. Elle se mit à rire et lui apprit que le Prince Sanji avait aussi été attiré par Zoro et qu'il avait sa chance. Néanmoins, s'il voulait que son bien-aimé reste en vie, il fallait qu'il se coupe le doigt avant son anniversaire. Voyant que le sabreur était septique, Luffy fit apparaître une lueur au dessus de sa main où l'on pouvait observer le Prince Sanji en train de se faire frapper par les hommes de la sorcière. Zoro réagit immédiatement et accepta de s'ouvrir le doigt. Luffy brandit un sourire en coin et proposa au sabreur, de, justement, se trancher le doigt avec l'un de ses trois sabres. Il en piocha un au hasard, le retira de son fourreau, et se le planta au plein centre de son index gauche. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et s'évanouit. Maléfique Luffy ria tellement fort que les fées, qui étaient justement en direction du château royal pour prévenir le Roi et la Reine de la fuite de Zoro, l'entendirent. Elle se dépêchèrent d'aller au château royal car, à l'heure qu'il est, elles ne devaient pas prendre de décision seules. Arrivées au château elles virent le Prince Sanji assis à table avec son père, le Roi et la Reine. Les fées ne pouvaient pas attendre le départ de la famille royale du pays voisin pour expliquer les derniers événements aux parents de l'enfant. Elles expliquèrent tout en détail quand l e Prince Sanji se leva de table. Le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt était le Prince Zoro ? Ce bébé qui le dégoûtait à l'époque, l'attire à présent ? Comment a t-il pu passer d'un corps tout potelé à un corps extrêmement viril ? Et ces cheveux verts ne dérangeaient plus ! Pris de colère, Le Prince Sanji sortit du château, monta sur son cheval, et partit en direction du château de Maléfique Luffy. Quand il était arrivé devant le château très sombre de Luffy, il tomba face-à-face avec cette sorcière. Un combat eu lieu ! Maléfique Luffy se transforma en un gigantesque dragon. Elle crachait des flammes partout. Le Prince Sanji descendit de son cheval et, comme par magie, se mit à monter dans le ciel en sautant. Il se rapprocha du ventre de Maléfique Luffy et lui envoya un coup de pied très puissant. Le temps que Luffy se torde de douleurs, Le Prince Sanji s'était mit à courir en direction du château. S'il réveillait Zoro, ils pourraient affronter Maléfique Luffy à deux. Quand il était entré dans le château, son instinct lui avait dit de courir jusqu'au donjon le plus haut. Maléfique Luffy commençait à se reprendre et était très énervée. Elle grandit et faisait la taille du château. Le Prince Sanji était monté jusqu'au donjon et avait ouvert la grille qui retenait le corps de Zoro. Le sabreur était allongé au sol, il brillait. Le Prince Sanji s'approcha de lui et, tout doucement, pressa ses lèvres contre celle du prince aux cheveux verts. Il avait eu de la chance. Zoro était né le 11 novembre à l'aurore, et nous étions le 11 novembre. Mais il faisait encore nuit... Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva le prince aux sourcils vrillés en train de l'embrasser. Il compris alors que la lueur qu'il avait vu n'était que mensonge, mais qu'il venait de recevoir un baiser d'amour pure. Il prolongea ce baiser quand Luffy les interrompit. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu échouer. Sa malédiction avait raté. Elle était dans un état de colère incroyable. Elle avait gonflé, ses globes oculaires ressortait et le contour de ses yeux était tout noir. Elle se mit à hurler... Puis disparaître ! En regardant par la fenêtre du donjon, on pouvait apercevoir les cendres de cette dernière. Les deux princes sont montés sur le cheval de Sanji et sont rentrés au château royal. Là-bas Zoro a appris à connaître ses parents. Il c'est marié avec le Prince Sanji même si la loi leur interdisait de le faire, et ils ont réunis leurs deux pays. Même s'ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants, Zoro et Sanji ont vécu heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps...

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que mon OS vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le montrer avec une review ! À la prochaine :)**


End file.
